Technical Field
This invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures. More particularly, this invention is directed to plumbing fixtures used on bathtubs, sinks and basins. Specifically, this invention relates to a removable strainer basket, a drain assembly including the basket and a method of using the same; where the strainer basket is positioned within a bore of the drain assembly and a stopper is engaged with the drain assembly and is movable between an open and closed position while the strainer basket is located within the bore.
Background Information
Every bathtub, sink, basin and shower includes a drain assembly that allows water to drain therefrom and into pipes connected thereto. If only dirty water is draining from the receptacle through the drain assembly, then the typical drain assembly deals with this relatively easily. However, if the water has hair strands entrained therein, then the drain assembly and/or the pipes connected thereto may become clogged with the hair strands over time. In order to address this problem a number of different strainers have been proposed in the prior art. One of these strainers is a flexible plastic strainer that is inserted into the mouth of the drain assembly in a tub, for example. The flexible strainer may be frusto-conical in shape and define a plurality of slits or apertures therein and through which water is able to flow. Once all of the water has drained from the tub through the strainer, the strainer is lifted out of the mouth of the drain assembly and is cleaned by scraping or wiping hair strands therefrom. Once cleaned the strainer is re-inserted into the mouth of the drain assembly. In other instances, a drain strainer assembly may be engaged over the existing drain. An example of such a drain strainer assembly is fabricated and sold under the name Nufit®. The original drain flange is left intact and the new drain strainer assembly is secured to the flange by an adhesive strip or other suitable connector mechanism. The drain strainer assembly includes a flange with a pop-up plug engaged therewith and a strainer positioned between the flange and pop-up plug. The strainer is thus located above the original drain flange. The strainer includes a plurality of apertures that allow water to flow therethrough and then into the existing drain pipes. However, even though these drain strainer assemblies include a strainer to stop hair strands from flowing into the pipes, the strainers themselves are difficult to clean and over time will become clogged. If either the strainer or the drainage pipes become clogged with hair the user must use a chemical, a plumbing snake or even a plumber to unclog the drain assembly and/or the pipes connected thereto.